Beyond Our Differences
} Season 4, Episode 7 } Episode Information Air Date February 7, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Secrets Among Each Other Next Episode While The Night Transitions Summary As a sustained night interluded the night of The Old Ones, numerous of speculation conceptions revolve around the condominium. As Trinity is intrigued to be reunited with her immortal children of the night Eric, Michael, Vincent, André, Camille and Ariana, she is captivated to see them established as honorable vampires and to acknowledge that most of them has currently kept their humanity within. Answering their questions, Trinity states that once she relinquished from the world three thousand years ago, she was currently resurrected by Lorena out of regret and resentment; she was transitioned into a vampire from being injected the venom of a current deceased vampire's toxicant glands. Trinity also states that she didn't choose the life that has been presented to her, but is fortunate to see that all her children has remained strong and accumulated their faith. Michael questions his mother's diet and how would she remain in control under her newborn cravings, which she replies that ending the lives of innocent humans have never satisfied her internal appetency and never will, which enables Camille and Ariana to blush without misunderstanding. Eric announces to each of his siblings that they should leave mother and himself to converse, since their bond towards one another is considered unparallel, which Trinity glares tenaciosuly at her son. They each embrace Trinity with warm comfort and an endearing kiss as the rest of the coven depart their seperate ways. With unexplained silence in the living-room and as Trinity observates Eric's position, Eric implies to his mother that's it's inevitable to accept the fact that she's in his presence which he also recommends to tell her how he felt not having any higher authoritative figure in his life. Trinity replies that when she conceived him that painful night, she experienced looking into Eric's electric blue eyes and became fond of the fact that he glared right back into hers. Trinity also informs Eric that leaving him was the hardest commodity she ever had to endure within herself. As he begins to shed indefinite tears while his anxiety is uncontainable, Eric fastly advents himself towards his mother's arms and informs her that he's done terrible things over the centuries and regrets them all due to no guidance and consultation. Trinity implies to Eric that due to his immortal nature, he shouldn't resort the blame upon himself but informs him that he should try to re-contain his humanity, which Eric replies that he'll do by any means necessary to adjust his disposition and advises Trinity that he loves her and Trinity reciprocates that she loves him more and the two engage in an endearing juncture while Isabella positions herself behind the nearby barrier, implicating that she was listening and smiles with exhilaration. As the sun rises upon the skyline, Vincent and Destiny walk along the park as he retinues her to the community college she currently attends. Destiny questions how Vincent feels based on the unexpected return of his mother, which Vincent finds difficult to explain due to her accustomed appearance and implies to Destiny that the overall result is that he's prosperous to enduringly have a mother in his life. Destiny informs Vincent that as he begins to examine her as an individual, he should consistently cherish the moments and intact in conversations that he will remember during his immortal life, as Destiny continues to implicate that she wish she endeavored the time to spend with her deceased mother and father, but is obliged to have Brian in her life. Vincent implies that he would never depart from her side nor originate a contemptful act to drive her away from his life. Capturing Vincent's hand, Destiny implies to him that they're going to encounter deceptive complications within their relationship, but it's up to them both not to stray away from what's important than life itself, which is Gordon. Promising Destiny that the upcoming tribulations will not affect their liveliness and they will remain durable at all cost as they both continue on their way to Destiny's post-secondary institution. Returning from the convenience repository, Ayana and Jamia begin to discuss if Vivian was accurate based on what she implied to Ayana, based on how a hybrid is the only species that can defeat Lorena and surmount her of all destructable entities. Ayana implies to Jamia that she doesn't see why Vivian would inform her false pretenses, as she was also concerned about the pain her aunt has currently caused among society. Jamia implicates that if her instructions are true, Eric and his siblings should begin to act upon their objective and initiate a sequence of events that would disintegrate Lorena of her upcoming plans. Still depositing the aliment in the refrigerator, Ayana and Jamia senses the presence of Lorena and her adversaries Patience and Zyra; in which they try preserve themselves from her intervention and the two holds each others hands in the process. As Lorena, Patience and Zyra enter Ayana and Jamia's household; Lorena implies to both of them that once again she is providing them a way out of accommodating The Old Ones and to assemble with her coven to become absolute with their perpetual power. Ayana implies to Lorena that she would rather relinquish herself than to incorporate in an alignment of her value, which Lorena replies that without her inevitable creation of divination, they wouldn't be the individuals they currently are. Jamia informs Lorena that with or without magic within their blood lineage, they would never endanger the lives of the innocent and complicate the balance of nature. As Patience and Zyra witness Lorena's acrimony, Lorena conjures a spell that propels and restrains both Ayana and Jamia against the barricaded wall. Inescapably getting their attention, Lorena threatens and notifies the two that since they made their elusive decison on not claiming unlimited capabilities, she states that when the time comes to eradicate the existence of all immortal species, they both shall perish along with their companions and to meet their fate. Jamia implies to her that it appears convenient enough, knowing that they will never abide by her standards nor respect her as their authority. Exasperated of Ayana and Jamia's sarcastic declarations, Lorena intensily releases the intervaling spell and dissipates along with Patience and Zyra. At it's conclusion, Ayana and Jamia begin to look magnified at each other. Exiting the biology classroom, Camille runs into Matthew and Wesley who questions her about the incomprehensible killings that have been occuring around the vicinities of New York, which Camille becomes confounded due to her having no idea of. Camille implies Matthew to explain, which he implicates that the causes of the recent deaths are unknown until he spoke to a source who advised him that their deaths were incomprehensible. To better explain his synopsis, Wesley mentions that as they regressed to their deaths, one sorely acknoledge that intense pain was inflicted upon his consciousness and it continued to desecrate his mind, which he died during those intrusive minutes. Obtaining the circumstance and aware of Lorena annihilating innocent vampires, Camille obliges Matthew and Wesley for her informing her the updated news as she views Scott departing from his dorm in order to converse with him. Addressing Scott and informing him that she's glad to see him, Camille embraces a kiss upon his lips and inquires how his day is progressing so far, which Scott replies that he has two upcoming exams in his classes that he's not prepared for but admits he has no option of accepting it's estimated date, which Camille implicated to him that she can compel the professor in order to get him out of class for the entire term. Convulsing in amusement, Scott appreciates her acknowledgement and inquires to Camille of what occured last night which implicated of why she didn't return none of his missed calls. Mentally knowing how Lorena assailed their presence and unexpectedly delievering their current immortal mother back to them; Camille informs Scott that she was just enervated due to the long hours she had to help prepare for the homecoming. Accepting her justification, Scott entwines Camille with a captivating salutation and implies that he don't know what he would do without her in his life. Camille replies that fate will consistently retent them together as one, which their apex both collide while they express tenderness. While commencing in the district's blood bank to purchase numerous of vital fluid dispensers, Isabella unintentionally supplicates into Kristina, which Isabella rapidy approaches her position and implicates to her why is she supposedly following her. While Kristina continues to convulse, she makes clear that she has no intention to engage in any conflict with Isabella. Walking away from her subsequent lies, Isabella implies to Kristina that once again, she's trying to inseparably endeavor her relationship with Eric and why does she persist on contending for his love, knowing he will never accept her. As she abruptly glares at Isabella, Kristina keeps her consistent composure and apologizes that she's been interferring in their lives and figures they both interacted with resenting intimations and offers Isabella to restart their inflamed relationship. Resisting to forgive all past incidents due to her not letting go of the animosity she preserves within her humanity, Isabella relunctantly views past her hostile discretions and informs Kristina that she reprieves her and looks forward to beginning an idolent friendship. As Kristina accepts Isabella's apathetic reconciliation, she advises her that she's only return to intercede with obliberating Lorena before she initiates the exterminations of all vampires around the universe. Isabella questions Kristina on how she knew that her companion known as Grant would ever decipher the secrecy of defeating the original witch, which Kristina implies that as long as she knew him, she has been able to concieve numerous of unattained information that dates back towards the genesis of The Old Ones. Astonished by her knowledge, Isabella becomes intrigued of what Kristina begins to share within the hours they spend together. Reveling basketball at the local court, Vincent and Gordon initiate in a one on one pursuit, which they enjoy spending time together. While taking a temporary break, Gordon implies to his father that has he ever felt that knowing him and his siblings are the first generation of vampires and indestructible, that he would ever have an expiration date due to Lorena's superior abilities. Vincent replies that he's never taken life as an everlasting environment and take for granted of his time being upon the earth for nearly two thousand years. He also implicates that eventually it will come a time where even the immortals relinquish from the system of things and time will continue to take it's course. As he envisions heavily about what his father instilled in him, Gordon implies that the individuals who acquire peace among all societies shouldn't be obliberated for one sinful act upon humanity. Vincent replies that their will always be corrupted commonalities who want to steal his reason for existing and based upon his courage, he cannot let their resentful judgement to create you into the opposite of what he stands for. Absolutely recognizing his father's proclamation, Gordon implicates that when the time attains them all, he will do by any means necessary to protect his own, which Vincent believes he will and give him a comforted touch on his shoulder as they both continue to converse. Presently at the office of Ariana, Dominic and Brian help her establish new ideas before launching her brand of typical perfume for women. Acknowledging where she ever orginated to become a model and fabricated designer, Brian implies to Ariana when did her revolutionary ideas come into action and when she began to take her modeling career seriously. Fond of the question, Ariana informs Brian that it took her centuries to make up her mind, whether she wanted to convert of being a full-time post-secondary institutional student or to make her dreams her reality, which she implies that nearly two years ago, she put forth her imagination which is currently her everyday occupation. Dominic sarcastically replies that without the consent of her older brother Eric, she would have never inaugurated into her dropping out of college and pursuing her dreams. Discharging a pillow at his location, Ariana calmly replies that knowing it had to be accepted by the consent of Eric, she has always wanted to fulfill her career as an eccentric model of some sort and plan to launch her own fabricated perfume. Brian implies that no matter how long it took to process her ideas and to initiate a propelling decision, he states that it was worth acting upon which presented her with millions of dollars to incorporate with and to expand her fashionable empire. Rapidly approaching her position at her desk, Dominic informs Ariana that overall he is proud of her accomplishments that has processed, he will continue to support her settlements till' the end, which she blushes under constant recognition and embraces him with an endearing salutation. Entering his bedroom to get prepared to work his overnight shift, Michael is interrogated by Kate which she implies why he didn't summon her to return to the auditorium, knowing that he need reinforcements. Keeping his thrilled composure, Michael implies to Kate that he would of taken a risk, knowing that she was still in the presence of all three witches that can easily possess her against her will and can liberate her based on pain inflictions or even due to their necromance abilities. Kate suggests that she's even more worried knowing that he isn't protected under certain authoratative companions, which Michael informs her that he and his siblings are considered the vampire authority and implicates to her that if she would've stayed and accomodated along with their enemies, he would have 95 percent chance of surving than her, which speculates that her chance of surviving would contend to 23 percent. Hurt by his unpredicatable comments, Kate begins to weap vigorously, which Michael immediately feels discomfort and rapidy reaches her locations and intensily consoles her and apologizes for his confined remarks and informs her that it something was to happened that affected her life, he wouldn't know how to control himself or to contain his humanity. Kate implies that she just wants to be there for him when the time is necessary and embraces him with a complementary kiss that leads to them both forgiving each other through passionate lust and generating compassionate love through the endless time. Spending time together in Times Square for Sariah's birthday, André initiates a shopping spree for her in order to purchase any accessories or updated attire she would need. Anticipated in the waiting room, André relaxes and questions Sariah based on how does the current attire abtain her so far, which Sariah unexpectedly changes the subject and wants the information on how he feels about having his mother enter his life through the trials and tribulations they all had to experience over the past years. André implies that it's still kind of difficult to get use to but he also implicates that he couldn't be more thrilled to have his authoritative figure by his standpoint when he needs her the most. Sariah implicates that he could gain numerous of additional advice for her due to the fact that she's a female of particular favors, which André questions Sariah on how does he need to seek advice based on how he considers himself a gentleman. Not infiltrating his masculinity appeal, Sariah just informs André that without being open to discuss his feeling within can lead to a passiveness relationship that doesn't converse about what's occuring within one another, not just physically but mentally. Admitting that he has complications in that area, André states that it's just how he was raised from his adopted parents, which instilled in him to remain emotionally guarded due to having his heart broken by a specific individual. Knowing of whom the individual is, Sariah fastly approaches André and settles upon his lap to imply to him that she never meant to subdue his personality of affecting his emotional ego, which he recognizes her apology and accepts with indignation, as they both comfort each other during the numerous of minutes. As Trinity suspends of consciousness in his compartment, and as he called upon a brief meeting to gather the vampire sheriffs of each area with the help of Selene, whom provided him with his credentials to initiate upon explanation, Eric implicates to Terrell and Becca that he has appointed an upcoming and distinctive immortal who can offer them aid within their area, whom is known as Xavier. Eric briefly explains how he encountered Xavier along the streets and began to help him recover on how to control his craving for human blood. Terrell and Becca implicates that his recommendations meets their standards upon regular policy and welcomes into the family of authority, which Xavier acknowledges their appreciation and begins to clarify what he feels that he can contribute to his contemporary area, which is established in Queens, New York. Engaged in his brief introduction, Eric is unexpectedly dismissed by Selene who informs his that due to the information given to her by Ayana and Jamia, she implies to him that Lorena will begin initiating upon her undertaking and assigned objective once the dawn sets tomorrow night, which Eric relunctantly opposes and states to Selene that it shall begin. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Soundtrack 1. Rave On- Cults 2. Howie Day- Collide 3. Jason Walker- Kiss Me 4. Satellite- Cults 5. Letters From The Sky- Civil Twilight Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes